Prince Love
"Ich verhalte mich wie die Luft, ich esse die Luft, ich bin Frei wie die Luft. Ich '''bin' die Luft. Lock'a und easy.." - Love Allgemeines '''Prince Love', auch bekannt unter dem Beinamen "Magierriese" ('魔道士ジャイアント''' "Madō-shi jaianto")'' ist einer der männlichen Hauptcharaktere, Mitglied der Fairy Tail-Gilde, Einwohner von Fiore und tatkräftiger Helfer im Magnolia Krankenhaus. Love stammt ursprünglich von Isengard, dem Königreich der Riesen in Zensekai ab. Da er im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder nicht so groß ist, fühlte er sich Fehl am Platz und machte sich ein eigenes Leben auf Earthland, als Magier. Bei ihm handelt es sich um den Dragonslayer des Himmels, des Sturms und der Lüfte. Erscheinung thumb|left|Sein KörperLove ist ein großer, gut gebauter Mann mit roten stacheligen Haaren und ist im Gegensatz zu seinen Geschwistern kleinwüchsig. Meist trägt er seine Haare nach oben gerichtet. Über seinem rechten Auge trägt er eine Augenklappe, aus welchem Grund ist bis heute nicht bekannt. Seine Kleidung besteht aus weißen langen Hosen, einem weißen langen T-Shirt und einem langen schwarz-weißen Mantel darüber. An der linken Seite des Mantels trägt er einen Fairy Tail Anstecker. Zu jedem Outfit trägt er seinen orangenen Schal, welchen er von seinem Ziehvater als Geschenk bekommen hat und nie abzieht. Auf seinem Rücken trägt er seinen Hammer und an seinem Gurt seine Kampfklauen. Charakter thumb|left|Love ist verzweifeltLove ist ziemlich lebhaft und voller Energie, albert gerne herum und liebt es mit seinen Freunden aus der Gilde abzuhängen. Laut einigen seiner Gegner aber auch Freunden ist er sehr unberechenbar und man weiß nie, was als nächstes folgt. Er besitzt eine einzigartig simpel gestrickte Art, die für manche schon als "komisch" erachtet wird. Er handelt in jeder Situation entsprechend und ist im Stande jede Form von Gefühlen zu zeigen. So wird er beispielsweise traurig wenn ein Baum gefällt wird. Dazu gehört er zu den wenigen Beherrschern der Heilungsmagie, die zu seiner Magie gehören. Dies zeigt seine Fachkentnisse in der Medizin und wirkt dadurch in der Gilde als Mediziner. Obwohl er nicht die Größe eines Riesen hat, besitzt er so manche Eigenschaften eines Riesen. So ist er ein ehrenhafter und stolzer Kämpfer und zeigt ein wahrlich großes Herz. Nicht zu vergessen sein unstillbarer Appetit. thumb|Love lächeltDer einzige Unterschied im Charakter ist seine überragende Intelligenz. Eine besondere Beziehung pflegt er zu seinem Bruder und seiner Schwester, für die er ohne Nachdenken sein Leben aufgeben würde. Als kleinwüchsiger Riese hatte er oftmals Probleme in seiner Kindheit und fühlte sich Fehl am Platz. Ein solches Phänomen wurde von keinem verstanden und Kinder nutzten diese Gelegenheit ihn auszulachen. thumb|left|Loves KampfgeistUm sich endlich einen Namen zu machen, ging er als Jugendlicher aus Isengard und fing ein neues Leben als Magier auf Earthland an. Eine seiner weiteren Eigenschaften hängen womöglich mit seinen Fähigkeiten zusammen. Er ist eine Person, die Ruhe äußerst wertschätzt und gerne irgendwo in der Stille mit der Luft eins wird. Diese Eigenschaft gibt ihm Ähnlichkeit mit Terra, was dieser bei ihrem Treffen bestätigte. Durch diese Art kann Love an Weisheit gelangen und tut diese Form der Meditation um bei problematischen Situationen in der Gilde sich eine Lösung einfallen zu lassen. Stärke & besondere Fähigkeiten thumb|Love demonstriert seine KraftLove scheint vom Aussehen her kein ernstzunehmender Nahkämpfer zu sein. Prince Love ist einer der wenigen Dragonslayer und beherrscht die Himmels Dragonslayer-Magie. Im Kampf benutzt er seinen überdimensionalen Hammer der auf den Namen Mjolnir hört. thumb|left|Mjolnir expandiertMjolnir (ミョルニル "Myoruniru"): Love ist im Besitz einer magisch-empfänglichen Waffe, genauer einem überdimensionalen Hammer, welchen er von King Ryoshi vor seiner Abreise als Geschenk erhielt. Die erste wichtige Eigenschaften des Hammers ist die, dass sie von keinem außer Love gehoben werden kann. Seine Fähigkeiten beschränken sich auf zwei starke Formen. Die erste ist die Größenveränderung des Hammers. Love kann beliebig die Größe des Hammers verändern, so kann lässt er in vielen Kämpfen den Hammer als Überraschung expandieren. Die zweite Form der Magie, die der Hammer beherrscht ist die elementare und magische Bannung von Zaubern. Der Hammer ist im Stande magische Angriffe elementarer Natur aufzuheben, neutralisieren und sie anschliessend zu verbannen. thumb|Das bekannte "Gebrüll des Luftdrachen"Himmels Dragonslayer-Magie (天の滅竜魔法 "Tenryū Dorgaonsureyā no Mahō"): Es ist eine Art von Magie, die Love gewährt verschiedene Merkmale des Himmelsdrachen anzunehmen, so dass er die Luft mit seinem Körper verbinden kann. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Magien ist diese mehr auf die Heilung und Unerstützung versiert. Doch auch im Angriff sollte man die Magie nicht unerschätzen. Durch die Manipulation von Luft, kann Love seinen Körper extrem gut wenden und scheint extrem hohe akrobatische Künste ausführen zu können. Die Magie kann jegliche Verletzungen, ob physisch oder seelisch heilen und befreit den Körper von jeglichen Schmerzen. Neben der Heilung, kann die Magie andere physisch unterstützen und ihnen eine Kraftzufuhr gewären. Er selbst kann durch das Essen von Luft seine Vitalität steigern und seinen Körper heilen. thumb|Love wechselt in den Dragon ForceDragon Force (竜の力, ドラゴンフォース, Doragon Fōsu): Ist ein Zustand den jeder Dragonslayer erlangen kann. In den ersten Phasen konnte Love den Dragon Force nicht auf Kommando einsetzen, sondern nur unter ausgangslosen Situationen, bei denen sein Magie die aller letzte Möglichkeit bietet, den Dragon Force. In diesem Zustand nimmt Love eine "Überdosis" seines Elements in sich auf und verwandelt sich mal zu mal in einen Himmelsdrachen. Seine Erscheinung verändert sich drastisch, er erhält Schuppen, Krallen bis hin zu Flügeln. Die Kräfte in diesem Zustand sind unermesslich und jede seiner Attacken wird bis um das zehnfache erhöht. Nach dem Zeitsprung wird Love in der Lage sein, immer auf diesen Zustand greifen zu können. Dabei färben sich seine Attacken schwarz. thumb|''Gebrüll des Himmelsdrachen und Feuerdämonen''Unison Raid (合体魔法, ユニゾンレイド, Yunizon Reido): Ist eine Fähigkeit die manche Magier einsetzen können. Hierbei verbinden sich zwei oder mehrere Magier und setzen ihre Zauber zusammen. Dadurch entstehen die meisten bekannten Kombinationsattacken. →''Für weitere Informationen siehe hier← Zitate *"''Traurigkeit, Wut und Hass werden dir im Leben nichts bringen, du wirst stehen bleiben und keinen Schritt weiter kommen. Sieh dir mal mich an! Ich bin ein kleinwüchsiger Riese und bin der glücklichste von ihnen allen!" – Love zum jungen Peace *''"Ihr solltet euch lieber wie Brüder verhalten und nicht wie zwei retardierte Kinder."'' – Love zu Peace und Simon *''"Lass deine Vergangenheit los und die Zukunft wird dir heller erstrahlen als du es dir vorstellen kannst."'' – Love zu Rin Lockwood *''"Es scheint als hätte das Eis dies mal gesiegt, du Pappnase"'' – Love zu Peace nach Rins Abfuhr *''"Ich heiße Peace und bin dümmer als ein Stück Brot."'' – Love stellt Hunter Peace vor Trivia LoveChild.jpg|Love im Kindesalter Love Bett.jpg|Love nach der Übernachtungsparty mit Peace Love Costume.jpg|Loves erstes spezifisches Outfit Love Costume2.jpg|Loves zweites spezifisches Outfit Love Smoking.jpg|Loves Abendkleidung LoveOutfit.jpg|Loves erste Freizeitkleidung LoveOutfit2.jpg|Loves zweites Freizeitoutfit LoveGanz.jpg|Love nach dem Zeitsprung *Als Dragonslayer, der durch einen Drachen seine Magie erlernte, gehört Love zur 1. Generation. *Zu seinem Markenzeichen gehören verschieden farbene Bandanas. *Er trägt seine Augenklappe schon seit dem Kindesalter. **Weshalb er eine Augenklappe trägt, ist für manche ein Rätsel, da er selbst nie davon spricht. *Er ist der einzige Magier, der einen Hammer als Waffe benutzt. **Dieser gehört auch zu den wenigen magisch-empfänglichen Waffen. *Er spielt leidenschaftlich Schlagzeug und Panflöte. *Er ist der einzige kleinwüchsige Riese der bisher gelebt hat. **Somit ist er der einzige Riese der ein Magier ist. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Männlicher Charakter Kategorie:Magier Kategorie:Bewohner der Himmelsinsel Kategorie:Lebend Kategorie:Lebewesen Kategorie:Himmels-Magie Kategorie:König Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Dragonslayer Kategorie:Himmels Dragonslayer-Magie Kategorie:Fairy Tail